Falling Moon (2nd book in the Trouble series)
Cats ThunderClan Leader: Robinstar: dark brown tom with amber eyes Deputy: Grasswhisker: mottled light brown tom with green eyes Medicine Cat: Softwing: soft furred pinkish-orange she-cat with green eyes Warriors: Dewspeck: pale gray she-cat with darker ears and pale green eyes Treeshadow: mottled dark brown tom with black legs and dark green eyes Sharpgaze: gray tom with black eyes Flinchflight: dark ginger tabby tom with blinking gray eyes Drizzlefur: speckled gray she-cat with dark blue eyes Wispwhisker: black-and-white tom with amber eyes Lionspirit: golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes and thick fur Frostfall: white tabby she-cat with blue eyes Shrewdfang: big black tom with green eyes Scareclaw: handsome, muscular black tom with dark blue eyes and dark gray ears and tail tip Shineheart: white she-cat with yellow patches and amber eyes Hailstorm: thick pelted dark gray tom with dark amber eyes Hawkgaze: light brown tabby tom with gray eyes Blackthorn: black tom with green eyes Apprentices: Queens: Wingfeather: soft furred light golden she-cat with green eyes (mother to Robinstar's kit: Echokit: silver tabby she-cat, 4 moons old) Elders Shrewnose: black tom ShadowClan Leader: Perchstar: black tom with amber eyes Deputy: Stormpelt: dark gray tom with blue eyes Medicine Cat: Deerleap: dark brown-and-white she-cat with amber eyes Warriors Redfang: dark red tabby tom with yellow eyes and black stripes Whiterose: white she-cat with green eyes Toadsong: black tom with dark brown legs and ears with green eyes Mudfoot: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Littlespots: little gray she-cat with black spots and amber eyes Pinestripe: dark red tom with green eyes and black paws Furretfur: brown tabby tom with gray eyes Smallcloud: black she-cat with white patches Apprentices: Sootpaw: dark gray tom with lighter flecks and blue eyes Shudderpaw: dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes Ashpaw: pale gray she-cat with black legs and ears with pale blue eyes Queens: Ivyshine: tortoiseshell she-cat (mothering: Flintkit: light gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes, and Badgerkit: black tom with a white striped face and green eyes) Elders: Splinterfoot: dark brown tabby tom RiverClan Leader: Troutstar: dark gray tom Deputy: Watershimmer: blue-gray she-cat Medicine Cat: Mallownose: black she-cat Warriors: Ripplepelt: gray tabby tom Sleekfur: sleek furred black tom Stonefoot: pale gray tom with amber eyes and black paws Singlestream: blue-gray she-cat Stingwhisker: black tom with icy blue eyes Weedwater: dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes Shallowstream: pretty silver tabby she-cat with dark green-blue eyes and white legs Apprentices: Streampaw: light gray she-cat with light blue eyes Pebblepaw: mottled dark gray tom with blue eyes Mistypaw: dark gray she-cat with green eyes Aspenpaw: black tom with amber eyes Queens: Yewflight: tortoiseshell she-cat with orange eyes (mothering: Flowerkit: small tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit with bright green eyes) Elders: Ratscar: dark gray tom with a scar on his back WindClan Leader: Breezestar: silver-and-black tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Deputy: Windyhollow: gray tabby tom Medicine Cat: Moorfur: dark Ginger tabby tom Warriors: Gorseflight: Ginger-and-white tom Rabbitspring: brown tabby she-cat Whisperbreeze: silver tabby she-cat with two black paws and green eyes Runningfoot: mottled light gray she-cat with darker gray legs and blue eyes Cloudberry: pale gray-and-white tom with green eyes Timberclaw: darker brown tabby tom with amber eyes Heatherrose: light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Apprentices: Dawnpaw: light gray-and-orange she-cat with yellow eyes Nightpaw: black tom with blue eyes Sprintpaw: fast Ginger tabby tom with green eyes Queens: Rosetpelt: dark red tabby she-cat (mothering: Yellowkit: yellowish-golden she-cat with light orange eyes) Elders: Tunnelfur: brown tom with amber eyes Chapter One - Flint After Sparkleflower left Flint and his brother and sisters, Badger and Flint were on their way. Walking wearily around the lake Badger asked him, "Do you think a ThunderClan patrol will find us?" "Probably not." meowed Flint, "It's still dark out, the dawn patrol will be out as soon as the sun starts to appear, and it hasn't yet." The brothers padded along the lake for a while, until finally they hit the ShadowClan border. "We should stop and wait here." meowed Flint briskly, he sat down in the sand. "What if a ThunderClan patrol finds us first?" mewed Badger, "They would be sure to take us home." "You're right." meowed Flint, "And the sun has just risen, they should be getting close to the border." The two toms headed further into the ShadowClan scent line. "This smells icky!" whispered Badger. "We'll get used to it." whispered Flint back. Now the two kits were completely surrounded by pine trees, the ThunderClan border was barely in view. In the distant Flint could hear a rustling. "What was that?" meowed Badger. "Maybe a patrol?" Flint meowed. A white she-cat broke from the bushes and nearly stumbled on the much smaller cats, but she stopped herself. "Redfang, Shudderpaw, Pinestripe!" she called into the vast forest of pine trees, "I've found two kits!" Two dark red toms and a smaller apprentice appeared from out of the brush. "Kits?" the red tabby stepped forward and sniffed each one. "they smell of ThunderClan!" growled Pinestripe. "We should take them back before they accuse of stealing!" "What's this T-ThunderClan you talk of?" meowed Badger, being a good liar, "We must have passed through some scents, but I don't know of this thing you talk of." All four cats exchanged glances. "They must have wandered through ThunderClan territory." observed Shudderpaw, an apprentice, "It's a wonder they didn't find them first!" "We're very hungry!" Flint meowed grasping his stomach. "Where we came from we had no food, so my friend and I decided to journey away from that horrible place and start anew." "Okay kits," meowed Whiterose. "What are your names?" Graykit and Nightkit Flint wanted to meow, but instead aloud he said. "I'm Flint, and my friend here is Badger" "We could raise them as warriors." meowed Redfang, "They look strong even though they're hungry." "Good idea, but wait." meowed Whiterose, "How could you start looking for prey if you haven't stopped suckling?" "Our mother's milk dried right up on us!" meowed Badger "It hurt to eat fresh-kill at a young age but it was our only source of food, but if we could have milk that would be appreciated." The four cats nodded. Whiterose stood beside the kits and meowed with a flick of her tail, "Follow me." Chapter Two - Badger Whiterose led the two brothers into the ShadowClan camp. It was large, as was ThunderClan's. "if you are accepted into our Clan," meowed Redfang. "This will be your new home." Badger looked around, he saw Flint with eyes as wide as an owl as he stared at the tall pines that guarded the camp. "This place is amazing!" Badger breathed, "This plot of land is so much bigger then the place of which we were kitted." The two brothers were taken on a tour until Perchstar, leader of ShadowClan stepped out to meet them. "Hello Flint, Badger." The great black tom dipped his head "This is the ShadowClan camp. Redfang has told me about you and how you wish to join our Clan. I have come to the decision that if you want to join, you may. What is your choice?" You will be safe in ShadowClan Sparkleflower's words echoed through Badger's head. "I have decided I would like to stay here." meowed Badger. Flint nodded and looked to Perchstar, "Me too." Perchstar sat back and purred, "Then I shall announce your arrival to the Clan." And with that Perchstar leaped onto a great rock and called together his Clanmates. "Everyone!" he yowled, "We have two kits willing to join our Clan! Flint, from this moment on, until you become an apprentice, you shall be known as Flintkit. Badger, from this moment on until you become an apprentice, you shall be known as Badgerkit,. If Ivyshine would be as kind to take them in and suckle while she is without her unborn kits that would be greatly appreciated." A tortoiseshell queen moved from out of the nursery, she was in the middle of her pregnancy. "I would love to take care of these two," purred Ivyshine. "They seem nice and strong." "Thank you." Perchstar nodded to the tortoiseshell, "Flintkit and Badgerkit will now be a part of ShadowClan." Chapter Three - Flower Flower and Yellow traveled together until Flower hit the RiverClan border. Looking like a poor helpless kit she waited by a thick bush, shivering until the dawn patrol came. And eventually they did. "A kit?" a tabby warrior walked up and sniffed the scrap of fur. "What's it's name?" "My mama named me Flower." meowed Flower quietly. I will always call myself Spottedkit in my head. "Okay, Flower." blinked a she-cat looking at the tabby warrior, "We can bring you back to camp." Flower, pretending to shiver, nodded, then got up and padded alongside the other cats. An apprentice.